dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toad vs Cream
Toad vs Cream is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-ninth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 9! Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two small side characters from rival franchises do battle, who wins a battle with their lives at stake? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Poor Cheese. All she had done was fly into a nearby castle and now she had been knocked out by some weird mushroom man. Cream had chased the Chao into the castle, but when she saw her friend hurt on the floor, she clenched her fists in anger. "You shouldn't have been mean to my friend. You'll be sorry!" Cream announced, running towards Toad. The servant of Peach jumped down to her, and prepared to meet her. "Stay back, intruder!" he warned. Neither seemed to fancy backing out, and the two small sidekicks jumped at each other. 'Here we go! ' Looking to land the first blow, Cream threw herself at Toad with a Homing Attack. Toad caught her in midair, spun around, and hurled the rabbit into a wall. Cream propelled herself off the wall and nailed Toad with a Spin Jump. Toad crashed into the floor, but was able to recover by spinning on his head. He then pulled out a Fire Flower, granting him the ability to throw fireballs at Cream. The rabbit tried to leap over them with a Homing Attack. Toad jumped up and delivered a Ground Pound, blasting Cream back. He then leaped on her head, using it as a footstool as he leaped further up and attempted another Ground Pound. Cream rolled out the way and rushed into Toad with a Spin Dash. The Mushroom Kingdom servant was flung back into the staircase, stunning him. He looked to his side and armed himself with a spear and shield. As Cream attempted a Spin Dash again, Toad blocked her off with his shield before smashing her back with the spear. The rabbit crumpled to the floor and Toad changed his power up from fire to ice. Pelting Cream with snowballs, Toad rushed at the downed rabbit. Cream looked up and began spinning in a ball to build up heat. This melted several snowballs as they landed, and when Cream took off, she planted Toad with a solid tackle. She then delivered a Homing Attack, before tripping him over. Toad used the momentum to aid his acrobatic side, flipping up and over Cream. As Cream turned to snatch him out the air, Toad did a Spin Attack of his own, smacking Cream across the room. The rabbit skidded across the floor and was then suddenly frozen up by snowballs. Toad lifted the frozen rabbit and threw her forward. The ice began to shake as it headed towards a wall. At the last possible second, Cream burst out, flying up into the air. Cold turned to hot, however, as Toad booted a football at her. The ball caught fire and knocked Cream down, burning her fur slightly. She rolled around, putting out the fire. When she stopped and looked up, Toad was coming in for another Ground Pound. Quickly, Cream used a Homing Attack to counter Toad. The attacks collided in midair, knocking both sidekicks down to the floor. Cream was the first to her feet, kicking Toad against the door several times before rushing him with a Spin Dash. Toad grabbed Cream by the ears, but Cream rebounded and smashed into Toad's face with a kick. The next attack was a Spin Jump, which cream executed perfectly. Toad was caught and blasted into the air, where he wall bounced and tried to fire attacks from above Cream. The rabbit was caught with a snowball, but this time managed to resist the freezing. Toad dodged a Spin Dash, headbutting Cream into the wall. He then looked to finish her off with a Ground Pound. He jumped overhead, and started to come down with his attack. Cream then took off, flying upwards and grabbing Toad by the arms. She flew to the ceiling before coming back down at a great speed, spiking Toad's head against the floor and breaking his neck. Cream retrieved her friend and looked to fly off through a window as Peach entered through the castle door. Peach gasped as she saw her servant's body. "Oh No!" she exclaimed, as more guards searched for the now long gone Cream. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Cream!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights